Supernatural Stories Collection
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: A collection of Supernatural fics written via request.
1. Castiel Meets Demon Dean

Castiel sits in a stupor as Metatron is lead away grinning by the other angels. He is vaguely aware of Hanna watching him but he cannot move, he cannot think.

Dean is gone. Dean Winchester is dead.

Metatron was right, none of this - freeing Heaven, any of it - matters without Dean. He did all of this for him, everything Castiel has done was for him. So that he could go home, not to Heaven but to Dean. The only place his is truly happy.

"I have to go." Castiel murmurers softly to no one in particular. He needs to go home, he needs to go to Sam.

"Alright." Hanna says causing him to finally focus on her face and what Castiel sees there he does not like.

Dawning realization and pity. That sorrowful understanding is more than he can bear right now. So he flees the room, flees all of it.

The stolen grace in his chest burns as he materializes outside the bunker. It is just another reminder of what he's lost, what being human made him understand. And because the universe is cruel once the corruption of this sin finally kills him, Castiel will not see Dean again for he will be neither human nor angel. He will never be able to see Dean's bright soul in Heaven.

He does not know what he will say to Sam. He does not even know what to say to himself.

"You look like hell." Says a voice with a darkly ironic chuckle that shakes Castiel to his core.

He turns towards the sound he thought he would never hear again in disbelief. And there Dean sits on the hood of his beloved Impala staring out into the distance.

"You're alive." Castiel breathes, his throat constricted by tears of releif.

Dean lets out a harsh laugh, still staring away from him. Fear prickles the back of Castiel's neck. He knows Dean better than anyone and something is wrong.

"Dean look at me."

A moment passes before Dean finally turns to face him. Black eyes watch him carefully, demonic symbols run along freckled skin, and black horns curl above his head. The true form of a demon stares back at him from underneath Dean's face. And despite everything Castiel still finds him beautiful.

He reaches out carefully to touch Dean's cheek, hating the way he flinches ashamed. Because this is no demon this **_is_ **Dean.

"Please don't." Dean's sad, scared eyes return to green at the touch. He sounds broken, so much like the soul he met in Hell so many years ago.

"I thought I lost you." Castiel says gently framing Dean's head in his hands.

"Maybe you have."

"No. This does not change who you are." His gaze locks on Dean's willing him so understand how much he means these words. "It does not change what you are to me."

Castiel presses his lips Dean's. He feels the other man's surprise before Dean is kissing him back urgently, pulling their bodies together with desperate hands. One of them is crying but he does not know who, he can feel the tears on his skin. Castiel wants to sooth them away for both of them, because this is home.

"Cursed or not eh?" Dean breaks the kiss for air and leans his forehead against Castiel's.

"Always."


	2. Mental Hospital AU

_'Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love_

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.'_

Dean visits everyday unless he gets held up at the garage. He always comes with a book too and a story of something stupid a customer said that day. Castiel says it helps, though Dean is never sure if his boyfriend is just saying that to make him feel better.

Today he's got one of the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund with him. It's one of Cas' favorite series, he thinks it's funny that Dean has the same name as one of the brothers. Cas' doctors find it less appealing. Dr. Singer says he shouldn't read Cas fantasy when his grip on reality is so weak right now, and he's probably right - hell he's the one with the P.H.D. - but Dean doesn't know what else to do. The books make Cas happy.

These are the kinds of confusing situations you get into when you're hopelessly in love with a schizophrenic. They grew up together, playing tag and getting into epic snowball wars, until the day Cas started talking to someone who wasn't there. With medication he was fine and only got confused every now and then. But every few years Cas would get suspicious of the pill and quit taking them. And then would come the angels and the demons, and they'd end up here at the Lawrence Psychiatric Hospital.

Cas looks up from his seat by the window when Dean slips into his room. His white robe is crumpled and his dark hair is a mess, but his smile could like up the sun. Dean smiles back moving over to press a kiss to his lips. He pulls Cas onto the bed next to him, setting in to read the next chapter.

_'Though the truth may very_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore'_

_~ 'Little Talks', Of Monsters and Men_


	3. Young Sam and Dean

_'Dear mother, I love you  
I'm sorr I wasn't good enough  
Dear Father, forgive me  
Cause in your eyes, I just never added up'_

Sam sat on the hot sidewalk waiting for Dean to find him. His older brother always found him when he ran away and never told their dad. Not that their dad was around to tell anything to. He'd been gone all week, leaving them in a crappy motel with 50 bucks and a sawed off. Sam wanted to go to school - he would be in sixth grade this year supposedly - but dad said no, so he took off.

It only took about two hours before Sam realized his plan wasn't going to work. Footfalls on the pavement alerted him that he was no longer alone. Dean dropped down beside him, there was sweat beaded on his forehead and it looked like he'd been running. Sam instantly felt bad for freaking him out -again - unlike their dad Dean actually cared what happened to him. Though his brother said dad cared too.

"What are you doing out here, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged and picked at his tennis shoes not wanting to meet his eyes.

"You want mac n' cheese for dinner?" Dean switch topics abruptly.

"Okay." He finally met his brother's gaze.

Sometimes it was alarming to remember Dean was barely any older than he was. He'd been taking care of him and being the adult since before Sam could remember. He knew Dean's ribs were still bruised under his shirt from their father's last hunt. He didn't get to go to school or be normal either, instead he and Sam ran drills with dad when he was home.

"Okay." Dean agreed, getting up and dragging Sam with him. He paused a second before continuing. "Sometimes I wish things could be different too. But… we've got each other and that's not all bad, right?"

"Right." Sam nodded.

_'If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
Cause I remember everything.'_

_~'Remember Everything' by Five Finger Death Punch_


	4. Season 10

_'But God we almost had it all  
But I got chains and you got wings  
You know that life ain't fair sometimes  
Devils don't fly (fly, fly)  
But I try'_

Castiel can't believe his eyes when Dean materializes before him. Black eyes watch him impassively and the Mark of Cain glows angry on his forearm. He can see the dark aura surrounding Dean's body, a marker visible only to his angelic vision. It takes all Castiel has not to react but stand slowly to face the man.

"Cas?" His voice is wavery and uncertain. The fiery glow of the Mark fades, Dean's eyes are a familiar green again. He looks like the hunter Castiel has always known and not the creature who took the throne of Hell.

Castiel takes a step closer. He used end this and smite him now, but he cannot. This is no demon, it is still Dean Winchester underneath it all. He can see that in those green eyes.

"Why did you come here?"

Dean recoils slightly at his cold tone. He swallows hard before speaking. "Cas, you have to help me. I have to get rid of this thing… I can't fight it anymore. It's stronger than I am."

He frowns, closing the short distance between them. "Nothing is stronger than you."

Before Castiel knows what's happening Dean is kissing him hungrily, pulling their bodies together roughly. "Please." He breathes between kisses. "Please, I need you."

Castiel sighs, leaning his forehead gently against Dean's. "I need you too."

_'Angels were never meant to fall  
And you were the loveliest of all  
If I thought God could fix it  
I'd pray for your forgiveness  
But I've been cast down, thrown out  
When I crossed to the other side'  
~ 'Devils Don't Fly', Natalia Kills_


	5. Castiel and Dean meet as Children

_'I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now  
Channeling angels in, the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock and roll  
The way you'd play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul'_

Imaginary friends are supposed to go away once a person got older, Dean's didn't.

The boy first appears at his window when he is six. His little brother Sammy is still asleep in the other bed so Dean creeps as quietly as he can across the room to the dark haired boy crouching on his sill. 

"How did you get up here?" Dean whispers glancing out at the lawn two stories below.

"I flew of course." The boy response as if this were obvious.

Six year old Dean cannot find fault with his logic. How else could the boy have done it?

"What's your name?"

"Castiel, but you can call me Cas." He smiles making his pale skin glow faintly, which Dean thinks is rather odd.

"I can?"

"Of course, you're my Hunter and I'm your Angel. Technaclly we are not supposed to met yet, but I won't tell if you don't."

Cas uses pretty big words for a kid who looks no older than him. "Okay."

They grow older and life gets harder. Yet, no matter where Dean goes or what trials he is made to face, Cas always comes. Through demons, monsters, and destiny they remain side by side.

"I bet you wish God hadn't picked you." Dean says one day, blood running down the side of his face.

"Sometimes." The light of his grace leaks through the cuts in Cas' skin. He leans forward to press a soft kiss to Dean's mouth. "But he gave me you."

_'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will' _

_~ 'Young and Beautiful', Lana Del Rey _


	6. Dean gets de-aged

He thought witches were bad, but warlocks were just weird. They wore boots with heels for crying out loud and enough eye makeup that they'd fit right in at a KISS concert. Not that Dean was against men with usual fashion tastes - to each his own and all that - but since most of them were about 16 they looked utterly ridiculous. And the little fucks were attacking girls who wouldn't go out with them and hurting a woman meant you got whatever was coming to you.

The warlocks chanted and danced around a black caldron like a scene from a bad horror flick, using what looked like a Barbie as a voodoo doll. _Really?_ Dean turned his head to Sammy, who knelt next to him in the shadows, he nodded and they moved in.

Taking them out was actually pathetically easy. Mostly all they had to do was aim their guns them and the kids just dropped to their knee in surrender. Only the leader of the group seemed to know what he was doing, the rest were idiots' tagging along like this was some kind of fraternity ritual.

Seeing the game was up the leader, Ben took off running deeper into the abandoned building. Any cop will tell you never follow a suspect into an unknown area because you don't know what's waiting for you, like a submachine gun. Dean knew all this but proceeded to do so anyway. Sammy could handle tying up the rest of them and it wasn't like he could radio for backup.

Turns out Ben the warlock might be great with vengeance spells and whatnot, but Ben the stupid teenager sucked with directions. Dean caught up to him quickly as he hit a dead end.

"Give it up." Dean demanded leveling his gun at the boy. This had gone on long enough.

Ben spun to face him as a green light formed pulsing between his outstretched fingers. "You can't tell me what to do!" He cried like a spoiled brat.

Oh for fucks sake. Dean rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

The boy smiled then threw the light.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. Everything just felt off. Blinking up at the ceiling of his bedroom in the bunker he wondered how he'd gotten there. Sammy was never going to let him live it down if he got knocked out by a 16 year old boy in heels. Dammit.

"Dean?" Cas' gravelly voice pulled him back to reality.

He sat up quickly surprised Cas was in his bedroom. Wasn't he busy leading armies of cardboard cutout angels?

Whoa what the fuck?

Dean stared down at his limbs in shock, his mind unable to process what he was seeing. He was- he was-

"How do you feel?" Cas asked carefully as Sam ran into the room. "Dean?"

He was a kid. He had the body of a child. How?

"What the hell is going on?!" He turned to his brother, who suddenly looked freaking huge, in a panic. "Sam what is this? What the fuck happened?"

The asshole looked at him for a moment, concern melting from his features, and then doubled over laughing. Sam wheezed for breath holding onto his knees for support. Even Cas smiled a little - traitor.

Dean hopped out of bed and quickly realized his normal threatening posture didn't work at four-foot-nothing. Still he glared at the jerks because this was definitely _not_ funny. This was the complete opposite of funny.

"Oh yeah laugh it up!" He yelled, his voice coming out at a much higher pitch than normal. This only made Sam laugh harder.

"Don't shout any louder or your voice is gonna crack." Sam chocked out wiping his streaming eyes.

Dean fumed silently. His ass of a little brother was going to pay for this one.

Cas finally stepped in. "It seems the warlock struck you with a de-aging spell. With the right ingredients it should be easily reversible."

"Then let's get on that then!" He snapped marching out of the room with as much huff as his childhood self could muster. "Cuz I sure as hell am not going through puberty again."

Behind him Dean heard Sam dissolving into giggles again.

"Bitch."


	7. Dean and Cas in Purgatory

_'When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide'_

Dean slept for minutes at a time. That's usually how long it took before there was another attack. Even then it was hard to rest. In purgatory his adrenaline level was always set on high, he honestly couldn't remember what anything else felt like. They were on the front lines every minute of every day.

Benny slept easier. That came with living here for more than fifty years. He could sleep anywhere, at any time. Dean didn't know whether to be envious or thankful he hadn't reached that state yet. Cas, of course, never slept. He would sit cross legged beside him staring into the distance, expression far away and contemplative.

With a resigned sigh Dean sat up. "You thinking about bees again?"

Cas blinked, a slow smile spreading across his features. "No. I was thinking about home."

He was surprised. "Heaven?"

"Earth." He said simply meeting Dean's eyes. The serious gaze that makes him think Cas is staring right into his soul. "I was thinking about things I should have done, options I should have taken."

Dean had a feeling he knew what Cas was talking about. Gazes, and stares, and touches all left unmentioned, avoided by each of them over the years. Conversations and actions that should have happened but never did. Because he was afraid.

But what was fear now, here in a place like this?

Carefully Dean reached up to brush his fingers over Cas' cheek, tracing his jawline. "We will get home, our home."

Cas smiled sadly. "I know you believe that."

_'Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth'_

~ 'Demons', Imagine Dragons


	8. Charlie

_'Welcome to a brand new generation.  
You don't know, so let me help you understand,  
You see, you try to build yourself a reputation,  
So you can prove to everyone  
That you're the man, yeah.'_

Charlie discovered hunting was a lot harder than the boys made it look.

One, digging up graves. Holy crap she needed more upper arm strength. Shoving six feet of dirt takes forever and then when you're done you still have to bust open the coffin. No one ever told her those things were sealed shut. Like what's the corpse gonna do climb out? Okay maybe… but still!

Two, schmoosing local law enforcement. You couldn't just walk right in with a fake badge - hers were flawless by the way - and expect the sheriff's department to be totally cool with you. They actually wanted paperwork and orders from her supposed bosses proving she was sent there. That stuff was a lot harder to fake, and then the locals still didn't want you around. They tried to ignore you or push you off the case.

And finally, there was no grand adventure to it. Sure it was great to help people, but there was no magic to it, no spark. Honestly, it was no wonder her boys were so emotionally messed up doing this job their whole lives. It wasn't fun, it wasn't happy, and it made you kinda crazy after awhile.

But hey, she finally got to be the hero of her comic book fantasies. And you couldn't beat that.

_'So why is it us that make you feel so helpless? ooh  
You better get it out while you still can (while you still can).  
'Cause when those lights go on around you ,  
And nobody gives a damn.  
You're gonna wish that you had taken our advice, that's right.'_

_~ 'Congratulations', Sleeping With Sirens _


	9. Escaping Hell

_'You've got to hold on  
Yeah you've got to hold on'_

Dean stumbled falling against the basalt wall which cut his skin. The pain which shot through his nerve endings made him gasp. It had be years, decades since Dean had last felt anything at all. Now he could feel everything.

Cas grabbed his arm forcing him to keep moving. The Angel would never let him quit or falter in their assent from the pit. He was Dean's Virgil leading him upwards through the circles of Hell, the light which he clung to in the darkness. Cas made Dean human again.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked for the millionth time. He could never understand why something a perfect as Cas would save something as damaged as him.

"Because God commanded it." Cas repeated, but then he paused and turned to meet Dean's gaze his eyes deadly serious. "You are a good man, I could not leave you here."

_'So bless my heart, bless my mind  
I got so much to do, I aint got much time  
Well, must be somebody up above  
sayin' Come on girl, You've got to get back up'_

_~ 'Hold On', Alabama Shakes _


	10. Sleeping

_'Crack the shutters open wide  
I wanna bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays  
Tangle up around your face and body'_

Cas often woke early simply so he could watch Dean sleep. It was one of the few times the hunter seemed truly peaceful, his muscles relaxed, the worry smoothed from his brow. He lost so much to pain and death in his short human life and it made Cas' heart ache to see it in his eyes every day. Here lying beside him in the cool white sheets, their limbs tangled together, all that was erased.

With feather-light touches he traced patterns across the other man's body. He could find the constellations among the freckles that dusted Dean's shoulders, see his history of violence in the scares across his abdomen, and their own bond in the hand print burned into Dean's arm. Castiel could map his entire life on his pale skin.

Heaven talked of peace and salvation, but he had found his on Earth.

_'Your hills and valleys  
Are mapped by my intrepid fingers  
And in a naked slumber  
I dream all this again'_

_~ 'Crack the Shutters', Snow Patrol_


End file.
